I Heard You're a Player, So Let's Play a Game
I Heard You're a Player, So Let's Play a Game Author: artist98 Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each other's friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses. Peddie. 'Chapter 1: The Bet' Patricia's POV He is an arse to the extreme. Eddie Sweet is a complete and utter arse. How can he have the last name Sweet when he's a jerk? He's a player. He broke Amber's heart! She was always so happy! Now don't get me wrong, I'm not the biggest fan of her bubbly-ness, but sad Amber is so much worse than happy Amber! God, he's such an arse. Wait, actually God has completely nothing to do with this. Eddie is defiantly Satan's spawn. I mean, Jerome and Alfie aren't this bad, not even Victor ''could ever be this bad.'' What gave him the idea to break Amber's heart, I don't know. Nina and Alfie are always comforting her, trying to mend that broken heart that Eddie had given her, while he's off being the arse he is. Yes, I realize that I've said arse about twenty thousand times, but you know what, WHO CARES? I, along with everyone else in this house, just want Eddison Sweet to rot in hell. Or in jail. Whichever one comes first. My feelings of hatred are possibly ten times worse than everyone else's feelings for him combined, it's only because he always tries to flirt with me! Speak of the devil, here he comes. Well, then again, you know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, in this case I guess it's think of the devil and he shall appear. "Hey yakker." He said, sending a wink at me. Instead of giving him a sarcastic remark, I just rolled my eyes; I really don't want him to be near me at the moment. "What, yakker isn't yakking? That's the first." Eddie said, earning another eye roll. You have no idea how badly I just want to slap that smirk off his face. "You're an arse." I said, getting straight to the point. What? I'm not gonna hide my feelings about him. I never have, and I never will. Does anyone know me to sugar coat things? Because I don't, and I never have. "Now you're just hurting my feelings by calling me an arse, what did I ever do?" Eddie said, feigning shock. Goodness he is so irritating. "You're an arse because of what you did to Amber! You're a player." I growled, intensifying my glare directed at him. "I am not a player. And I don't have to tell you why I broke up with Amber other than I didn't like her." Eddie replied. "Everyone at school knows that you're a player. And if you didn't like Amber, then why'd you date her? Huh? Just for her looks? That sounds like something a player would do." I shot back, he is not winning this. "I didn't date her for her looks. I dated her because she was nice. Mostly." He said, shrugging and taking a bite of an apple. Slimeball. "So you took advantage of the fact that she's nice? That's Slimeball like, too." "Whatever. But I'm not a player." "That's what a player would say." "That's also what a non-player would say." "No, a non-player wouldn't get accused of being a player." "Alright, if I'm a player, let's play a game." Eddie said, capturing my attention. "What are the rules of this game?" I asked curiously at his preposition. "We'll be a couple. We'll sweet talk, play flight, talk 24/7, tell each other good morning and goodnight every day, take walks together, give each other nicknames, hang out with each other's friends, go on dates, talk on the phone all night long or text, hold each other, and hug and kiss." He said. That sounds so sappy and couple-y. "And whoever falls in love first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Loses." He said, confirming it with a nod of his head. "Alright, I'll take you up on that deal." I said, smirking and shaking his hand. I hope that giant ego of his will be broken by the end of this. Wanna know why? It's because he is totally going down. 'Chapter 2: Bring Him Down' Previously on IHYAPSLPAG "We'll be a couple. We'll sweet talk, play flight, talk 24/7, tell each other good morning and goodnight every day, take walks together, give each other nicknames, hang out with each other's friends, go on dates, talk on the phone all night long or text, hold each other, and hug and kiss." He said. That sounds so sappy and couple-y. "And whoever falls in love first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Loses." He said, confirming it with a nod of his head. "Alright, I'll take you up on that deal." I said, smirking and shaking his hand. I hope that giant ego of his will be broken by the end of this. Wanna know why? '' ''It's because he is totally going down. Patricia's POV After Krueger and I made the deal, I ran upstairs to tell the girls about our bet. They may not be happy about me doing this, but, hey, the player's going to get a taste of his own medicine. And when I win, he'll finally be just like his last name. Or at least he'll have a wounded ego, which by the way, he will totally have. I went to Amber and Nina's room first, since it's the first room in the girls' corridor. I knocked on the door and Nina opened the door, a frustrated look painted on her face. Maybe I should've told Mara and Joy about this before Nina and Amber… "Hey Patricia. What do you need?" She asked, trying to be as nice as possible, but she's super annoyed. I can read these people like a book. Well, everyone except Alfie. I mean, why would you want to know what Alfie's up to, let alone thinking? I mean, really. Gah! I'm getting off topic! Stupid inner thoughts, making my lose focus! "I have some news for you and Amber about Eddie and his man-whorish player ways." I said, smirking. She sighed tiredly, but let me in and closed the door behind me. I looked around, taking in the room; it looked like a tornado had just gone through Amber's room. All of her clothing were thrown around her side of the room, and her blankets on her bed where all on the floor except for one pink throw blanket which was wrapped around Amber. And Amber was laying on her bed, curled up on a ball, a frown present on her face. "What news do you have about Eddie?" Amber asked, her eyes a bit red, but not quite puffy yet and she sniffled a bit, her nose was also red. On any other occasion I would've called her Rudolph, but she just had her heart broken, I should probably give her a break. Plus her voice cracked when she said Eddie's name, poor girl. "The player is about to be played. He made an interesting preposition and we have to do all that stupid couple-y stuff and whoever falls in love first, loses." Then I muttered, "So when this is over, his ego the size of London will be broken." I was possibly a bit too happy about this bet... "You better win this, Patricia. You better bring him down. Please, for me." Amber said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. If she's like this about him, she obviously must've really loved him. God, how could he hurt her, someone who cared about him so much?! "I will. And he'll be sorry he ever hurt you. And messed with me." I said, smiling this time and left the room, walking straight into my room so I could tell Mara and Joy about the plan. I mean, Amber's okay with it, so obviously I could carry on with the bet. "Guys, guess what." I said, plopping down on my bed, lying back onto the mattress. "What?" Joy asked, glancing up from her magazine for a moment before looking back down at it, as if no one was in the room. Of course Robert Pattinson is on the cover. And obviously Mara was studying. Jeez these two need new obsessions and hobbies. What, stalking Robert Pattinson and being obsessed with school and studying? Seriously, I need new friends. "I am going to get back at Eddie for hurting Amber. He made me a bet. Basically, we have to do all these couple-y things and whoever falls in love first loses. So his reign of whatever is going to be coming to an end." I said, slightly smirking at the end. "So… you're going to date him?" Joy asked, finally looking up from her magazine, raising an eyebrow at me. "No." I replied. Why would I want to date him? Seriously, that's just wrong on so many different levels. "Well, if you're going to be a couple, then you're dating him." Mara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why did you have to go all technical on me?" I sighed, frustrated, "whatever, he won't be breaking hearts anymore, that's all that matters, right?" "I guess... So how are you planning on making him fall in love with you?" Joy asked, now wiggling her eyebrows at me, which I responded with pelting a pillow at her face. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourselves." I replied, picking up my iPod and began listening to Sick Puppies. They looked at each other, sharing confused expression, but shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. 'Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin' Previously on IHYAPSLPAG "Why did you have to go all technical on me?" I sighed, frustrated, "whatever, he won't be breaking hearts anymore, that's all that matters, right?" "I guess... So how are you planning on making him fall in love with you?" Joy asked, now wiggling her eyebrows at me, which I responded with pelting a pillow at her face. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourselves." I replied, picking up my iPod and began listening to Sick Puppies. They looked at each other, sharing confused expression, but shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. No One's POV It's official; Patricia Williamson and Eddie Sweet are a couple. The news spread around the school like a wide fire, even though they had only made the agreement, or bet, the day before. And right when Patricia entered the school building that day, everyone in the hall looked towards her. Literally, every single person in the hall did, even the teachers. I mean, just imagine, Mr. Sweet looking at you; his eyes penetrating your skull in a death glare because you're "dating" his only son. Not only that, but you're dating his son due to a bet. Not the best way to get on anyone's good side, especially your headmaster's good side. "Oh, take a picture, it'll last longer!" Patricia shouted down the hall in a snarky tone, walking to her locker as everyone quickly looked away and resumed their meaningless conversations about Patricia and Eddie. She rolled her eyes and unlocked her locker, only to have it slammed shut by an idiot. That's right, the one and only, Eddie Sweet! "What do you want?! I was about to get my books out!" Patricia shouted, shoving his chest and reopening her locker. "Geez, someones moody, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna win." Eddie said; a smirk on his face that could make every girl swoon. Well, every girl apart from Patricia. "Yeah right Slimeball. You are totally gonna lose." Patricia replied, grabbing her books and closing her locker. Then turning and facing Eddie, leaning against her locker, just as he was doing to the locker next to hers. "Doubt it." He said, cockily. Making Patricia want to slap him so hard. He will be the death of her. Patricia, putting aside the cheeky grin he was giving her, grabbed his shirt and kissed him briefly before saying, "Let the games begin." She sent him a smirk and walked off to her first class, leaving a shocked and surprised Eddie behind her. What felt like hours, but was merely a minute later, he snapped out of his daze, and headed to his first class. By fifth period, Eddie couldn't stop thinking of Patricia. He wasn't in love with her, but he was thinking of ways to bring her down. He couldn't understand why she wasn't cracking as easily as he anticipated. He's gotten girls to fall for him in a mere minute. But she, she isn't like other girls, that he knows, but why she isn't cracking like the other girls, he doesn't get that. Shouldn't she be exactly like other girls emotionally? He had already gotten in trouble twice just in one class because he couldn't stop brainstorming ways to bring Patricia down. Although, Patricia wasn't thinking as hard about this as Eddie was. She was just going to be her normal self. Until tonight when her plan would begin. That's when she would become just like the other girls, and do what they would do if they were dating Eddie. She was going to let him think that he's winning, and then quickly snap out of her 'girly phase' and beat him. It was a fairly simple plan; she just couldn't fall for him when she was being all emotional. But she didn't think that she would, because even when she's acting all girly, she would still have her 'force field', as Eddie calls it, up. When they got home, Patricia began to work on her homework right away so she could execute her plan sooner rather than later. "How's plan beat Eddie coming along?" Amber asked from the doorway of Patricia, Mara, and Joy's bedroom. She looked better than when she had seen her yesterday, but her eyes looked empty. "It's going to start tonight. I threw him off guard in the beginning of school though. I kissed him and he got in trouble, like, two or three times each lesson by the teachers." Patricia said, happily. Well, not happy about the kiss, happy about throwing him off guard. "Good. Patricia you have no idea how much he hurt me." Amber said, walking into the room and sitting next to Patricia on her bed, sighing. "I know Ambs, but he'll pay for it. Don't worry." Patricia told her, rubbing her back. "Thanks. Oh, and Alfie asked me out today!" Amber said, her tone switching from sad to happy. "What did you say?" she asked, already knowing the answer because of her tone. "I said yes! I'm going on a date with him on Saturday! Huh. That's one thing I thought I'd never say, I'm going on a date with Alfie." Amber said, then shrugged and left the room, leaving Patricia so she could work on her homework. She shook her head and returned her focus to chemistry. At this point, who knows who will win. 'Chapter 4: Snogging and Pancakes' Previously on IHYAPSLPAG "Thanks. Oh, and Alfie asked me out today!" Amber said, her tone switching from sad to happy. "What did you say?" she asked, already knowing the answer because of her tone. "I said yes! I'm going on a date with him on Saturday! Huh. That's one thing I thought I'd never say, I'm going on a date with Alfie." Amber said, then shrugged and left the room, leaving Patricia so she could work on her homework. She shook her head and returned her focus to chemistry. '' ''At this point, who knows who will win. No One's POV After Patricia finished working on her large amount of homework, she was called down for supper, which means her plan would begin shortly. Supper was completely silent. And, not only was it silent, there was a very large awkward silence in the air. Everyone in the house just kept glanced at both Eddie and Patricia, who were, not only sitting next to each other at the table, but Patricia kept sending flirty looks at him, which were making him extremely uncomfortable. After supper, Patricia was sitting in the common room alone when Eddie walked into the room and plopped down next to her on the couch, a bit too close for comfort. "Alright, what was with all those flirty looks during supper?" Eddie asked, jumping straight to the point. "I have no idea what you mean." Patricia replied, looking up from her phone and at the blonde next to her. "Yes you do, don't play dumb with me." He said, looking her directly in the eyes. She didn't respond. Instead, she just crashed her lips onto his. He was a bit shocked at first, but shortly began to kiss her back. Her plan was falling into place perfectly. After a few more seconds of snogging, she finally pulled away. Eddie just looked at her with a dazed expression. She winked and smirked at him, then grabbed her phone then pranced up the stairs, down the girls' corridor, and directly to her room. Eddie sat there for a minute, thinking over what just happened. Unaware of his actions, he raised his left hand to touch his lips, which was where Patricia's lips had just been located, then shook his head, and walked back into his room, completely confused. The Next Day So the bet has been going on for a little longer than 24 hours and Eddie was already regretting getting into this. Let's think back to last night's events. Because, in a nutshell, Patricia snogged him. "Good morning," Patricia said cheerily as Eddie walked into the room, clad in his school uniform, apart from his tie which hung around his neck, undone. "Morning." He muttered as he took his seat next to Patricia, who would not stop grinning. "What's wrong, Eddie honey? You seem upset." Patricia said, placing her hand on his arm, not really curious as to why he seemed upset, she knew why; she just wanted to see if he would admit to anything. "No, I'm just tired." Eddie lied, not going, or ready, to admit anything yet. "Well, there's a French exam today, so you might not want to be asleep during that." She said, picking up a blueberry muffin and taking a small bite out of it. Soon enough, everyone in the house was arriving at breakfast. "Eddie, let's walk over together." Patricia said in a sweet tone to Eddie about ten minutes after everyone arrived at the table. "But I'm eating." Eddie said with his mouth filled with pancakes. "You eat way too much, get up. We're walking over. This isn't a matter of question." Patricia said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his chair and out the door, leaving the rest of the house, laughing behind him. "Yakker, I was eating." Eddie complained as Patricia pulled him in the direction of the school. "And I was telling you, not asking." Patricia replied, practically dragging him. "But I was eating pancakes." Eddie said with a groan, picturing the perfectly good pancakes that were going to waste. "And one day, you will die while you're devouring a plate of pancakes, only for you to go to a place where there are never ending pancake stacks, so get over it." Patricia snapped as the school came into view. "What, seriously? I'm going to a place filled with pancakes? Yes! That is the best news anyone could ever hear!" Eddie cheered, pumping in free hand in the air. Patricia just rolled her eyes with a disgusted look on her face, and dragged him into the school building, then released his arm from her grip so that they could go to their lockers. Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:Peddie Fanfictions